


Say His Name

by SWP_Plus



Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Knives mindfuck, Major character death - Freeform, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWP_Plus/pseuds/SWP_Plus
Summary: Knives had taken Vash's life, and now he would take the life Vash could have had, if he hadn't been such an idiot.





	

Vash was dead.

Knives had killed him, because the idiot refused to fight back in their duel, and then he had dragged Vash’s broken body back to lay at the feet of his precious pet spider.

She had wept for days, but Knives didn’t care. He had taken Vash’s life, and now he would take the life Vash could have had, if he wasn’t such an _idiot._

He lived in the house that could have been Vash’s, he ate the donuts that could have been Vash’s, and most nights he fucked the woman who could have been Vash’s. Knives told her to say _his_ name when he bent her over and dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips, burying himself deeply inside her body while he slipped inside her mind to make it so pleasurable she had to keep coming back to him.

He told her to say _his_ name, but he took a perverse pleasure in punishing her any time she called out for Vash. He would wrap a broad hand around her throat and _squeeze_ and wish his brother was there to watch the life slowly drain from her.

Knives would stare down into her face, knowing she could see Vash when she looked at him, and wait until he saw one faint raven wing of death flicker in her eyes before he released her throat. Then he would throw her to the ground and fuck her again until she was screaming _his_ name over and over, writhing beneath him at the unbearable ecstasy of his body inside hers.

And then she would cry and crawl away to her own room, but the next night she’d be back in his bed because he could play her body like a violin and no matter how much he hurt her she would always come so hard she couldn’t see straight, shuddering all over and clutching at him so tightly that he would follow almost instantly.

_She wanted you,_ he’d think, spilling himself inside her and grinning in cruel satisfaction. _And now she’s mine._

It took Knives months to realize he had it backwards.

_You wanted her,_ he’d think, disgusted at the sound of his name on her lips. _And now you’re dead._

Knives came to hate her, because _she_ was the reason Vash had refused to fight. _She_ was the reason Vash thought there could be another way. There were times he would look at her and want to just rip her spine out through her mouth.

But it wouldn’t bring Vash back.

So he still fucked her, because by now he was as addicted to her body as she was to his. Knives took her on her back now so he could keep that hand on her throat and watch death coming for her, even if he would never let it take her. And they would still come violently and in unspeakable pleasure, but now they would _both_ cry out for Vash in the end.

She because she had lost her mind, because he’d broken it, and he because he missed his brother to the point of pain.

Knives would collapse on top of her, weeping, and she’d wrap her arms around his body and tell Vash how much she loved him and that everything would be alright. And for a little while he could pretend he _was_ Vash, so that Vash would still be alive, and maybe everything _would_ be alright.


End file.
